


Parallel

by ofporcelain



Series: Eyes On Fire [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofporcelain/pseuds/ofporcelain
Summary: Before the world had ended you joined Maggie Greene on holiday; being as you weren’t able to return home due to lack of money. After countless days on the farm your peace is interrupted by a group of survivors, however, you find yourself drawn to the ill-mannered, crossbow wielding male.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Mom, I’ll be fine.” You laughed, lifting your shoulder to hold the phone to your ear as you continued packing. “I wish I could come home too, but Maggie offered to let me go with her to her family’s farm.”_

_A groan slid past your lips as you tossed your bathroom supplies into the bag. “Yes, Maggie Greene, she’s like a year older than me or something.” A knock on your door pulled your attention away. “Alright mom, I gotta go, tell everyone I love them. Yes I’ll be safe- yes, I’ll call you when we get there. Mom, it’s not the end of the world! I’ll talk to you soon. Okay, bye.”_

_You smiled widely as you pulled the door open to reveal your friend. “You ready?” She asked excitedly, adjusting the bag on her shoulder._

_“Absolutely!” You giggled, turning back to zip your own bag shut before tossing it over your shoulder._

You watched from behind the trees as more of the Sheriff’s, who you had learned to be named Rick, group pulled up to the farm. The majority of them had arrived the previous night and you hoped that they were the last of their people.

It wasn’t as if you had a direct issue with any of them, if anything you were happy to know that there was a chance of survival beyond the farm, but after the death of Otis you had a feeling that it wouldn’t be the last of your heartaches. 

The hum of a motorcycle pulled your attention first, eyes widening slightly as the man rode up to where you and the others were gathering firewood. You glanced back at the SUV and then the RV that followed behind him, nerves biting at your chest as the others began making their way back towards the farmhouse. 

You stood between Maggie and her younger sister as the others walked down the porch. The older man was the first to speak, asking about the condition of Carl. The boys parents spoke, doing their best to keep a strong voice as they assured them that he was doing better. However, at the mention of Shane’s actions you scowled. You had never been too comfortable with the story he had spun after returning from the medical run. He had seemed too put off, too shaken for someone who had been surrounded by death since the day the world ended. 

It was then that some of the group embraced, hugging each other softly as they reunited. Your gaze trailed along the group, eventually landing on the man who had arrived on the motorcycle. He stepped back from the group, adjusting his grip on his crossbow as he took in those surrounding him. When his eyes met yours, however, he paused. His brow furrowed as he held your gaze, distrust lining his features.

A clap of hands caused you to start, pulling your eyes away from the man as you glanced over at Rick and the older male. They patted one another on the back as they pulled away, Rick quickly explaining what had happened to his son. It wasn’t until Hershel spoke out that you went back to your task at hand. 

The funeral for Otis was miserable; it was difficult to bury someone without a body. Patricia was shaking with un-shed tears as Beth placed a stone atop the makeshift grave. When the younger girl turned back she took your hand, lacing her fingers through yours as she fought back a cry. You did your best to keep your face expressionless as Shane spoke, though your brow furrowed as he went into detail about what had happened. 

There wasn’t a single part of you that didn’t believe Otis would sacrifice in order to save Carl, but there was something off with the way the man described the situation. You glanced over at his own group, studying their reactions to what was being said. They seemed solemn enough, trusting the man they believed to be their friend, and then you met the gaze of the man from the motorcycle. 

He pulled his eyes away when he realized you had turned your attention to him, but the way his face contorted as Shane delivered his final words lead you to believe he too found the holes in his story. 

After the funeral the group jumped back into action and you followed Maggie in order to search for the maps of nearby locations. “Got it!’ You shouted from inside the shed, rushing out to meet up with you friend. She smiled widely, plucking the map from your grasp before jogging back towards the others surrounding your truck. 

You took your place beside the blonde girl, Andrea, as they began mapping out their search. When they began going over their plan you had zoned out slightly, though the mention of what they would do had the girl been bit by what they called walkers, Hershel and Maggie shared a look. 

From the beginning you were hesitant about putting those who had been infected into the barn. You had seen what they had become and you were terrified of them, but you couldn’t blame the others for having hope. In a time such as these hope seemed to be all you could have. When Maggie brought up going on a run you perked up, however, as Rick offered one of his own men to tag along you paused. 

“Y/N usually goes with Maggie on runs,” he began, “but I could use her help taking care of your son.” 

You frowned slightly at his words, but didn’t put up a fight. No matter how desperate you were to get off the farm you knew it would be pointless to do so. 

The rest of the day was spent assisting Hershel with Carl’s wounds, preparing dinner, and eventually listening to Maggie describe what had occurred during her run with Glenn. You were happy for her, of course, but you couldn’t help the spark of jealousy that lit within you. 

The Greene’s had taken you in instantly, accepting you as a valuable member of their family from the moment they realized the possibility that you no longer had one. They had comforted you and assured you that all was not lost, but you missed the feeling of having someone you could call your own. They had given you the comfort of family, but they hadn’t been able to give you the comfort of romance. You felt ridiculous for such thoughts, but it seemed even when there was little humanity left you still craved the basic connections of it. 

It seemed despite the newcomers you were still consumed by the responsibilities of the farm. You had been cleaning the kitchen when a gunshot rang out, your head darting over to catch Maggie’s gaze as you dropped the dishes and took off through the house. You hurried outside with the others, eyes wide as you looked around for any sign of threat. 

You could vaguely make out the unconscious figure between Rick and Shane, though it was too far away for you to to recognize anything else. It wasn’t until Hershel demanded you to get his supplies that you rushed back into the house in order to ready the medical station. 

He had been teaching you veterinary techniques from the moment you had joined them. He had claimed it was because one could never know when they would need such skills, but you knew he had only taken you as an apprentice in order to occupy your mind. You had been a disaster when the outbreak began, worried into literal sickness as you thought about your family. His teaching helped immensely and the books he had given you on medical techniques, both human and animal, gave you a knew understanding on things. 

Within moments the man had been hauled onto the bed, Hershel rushing to tend to his wounds as examined his practice closely. When he began to come to once again you were called out in order to help the others with dinner. After you had all eaten the short haired woman, Carol, began gathering a tray to take to the man, though you were quick to offer your services. She had been weary at first, but after explaining that you needed to check on his stitches she handed the tray over. 

You took a deep breath before making your way into the room, the creak of the door drawing his attention to you. You wordlessly sat the tray down on the bedside table, hands wringing nervously as he stared at you. 

“The hell you want, girl?” He growled, adjusting the sheet across his form.

Your mouth bobbed slightly, clearing your voice before you shut the door once again. “I need to check your stitches.”

He rolled his eyes, turning back on his side in order to face away from you. “Doc just put ‘em in, don’t need your help.” 

“They should be checked every few hours to make sure they’re healing alright. Sometimes the body will have a bad reaction to the stitch or if it starts to turn colors you could need antibiotics. If your skin starts to-”

“Damn girl, do you ever stop talkin’?” He interrupted, glancing back at you over his shoulder. “Get on with it.”

You bit at your bottom lip as you glanced at him with a furrowed brow. You had gathered that he wasn’t much of a people person from the few days he had been at the farm, but you didn’t think he’d have such a short temper.

With slightly shaky hands you reached out to grasp the sheet, pulling it down slowly in order to reveal his bandaged wound. Despite his off-putting behavior you had found a rhythm as you pulled away the gauze in order to examine him closer. It seemed the puncture had already begun to heal, your fingers grazing the outer skin slightly as you leaned closer. He flinched at the touch, causing you to pause for a moment, but when he remained silent you continued. 

After a few moments your curiosity began to weigh on you and you couldn’t help but ask. “What’s your name?”

He craned his neck in order to look at you with a frown. “Hell do you care?”

“Hershel doesn’t like cursing in the house.” You all but snapped, “maybe I’m curious to know the name of someone with such a bad temper, that way if I meet others with it I’ll know to avoid them.”

A scoff slid past his lips at your remark and while you knew it wasn’t half as effective as anything he had said you had to force back a laugh. “Daryl.” He grumbled after a moment.

“Well Daryl, your stitches look fine.” You taped the bandage back down onto his side. “I’m Y/N.”

He didn’t bother responding as you pulled away from him and with a sigh you grasped the sheet and pulled it back over him. “You’re welcome.” You mumbled before making your way back into the hallway.

The following morning you were awoken by your door being shoved open, a groan sliding past your lips as another figure plopped down beside you. “Y/N we gotta talk.” Maggie rushed out, shoving you lightly. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked, sluggishness suddenly vanishing as you sat up in order to look at her.

“Glenn found out about the barn.”

Your eyes widened in shock, gaze turning to the door before you leaned closer to her. “How?” 

“We were gonna meet up to...” She trailed off for a moment. “Ya’know and I didn’t get a chance to read his note until after dinner and he wanted to meet in the barn and it’s all a big mess.”

“Maggie you know how they’ll react.” You spoke quickly, “they don’t see them like your father does, there’s no way in hell they’ll let this go.”

Before she got the chance to respond there was a soft knock at your door and after a moment it cracked to reveal her younger sister. “Sorry,” she spoke shyly, “daddy agreed to let us learn how to shoot from the others. I figured I’d ask if you wanted to come.”

“I’ve got other things to deal with.” Maggie said quickly, standing from your bed. “I’m sure Y/N will go with you.”

Beth looked towards you hopefully and you nodded before slipping out from under the covers. You rushed to get dressed, the thought of learning to defend yourself with a weapon sparking excitement as you followed Beth and Patricia down to where Rick was. After a quick discussion he left to speak with Hershel in order to be sure he had granted you permission.

Rather than wait around the truck with the others you wandered into their small camp, smiling politely at Dale and T-Dog as you looked around. You had always been intrigued by them and what they saw of the outside world, though you had never taken it upon yourself to invade their space. You glanced around at the tents, though when you caught sight of Daryl laying out, staring harshly at a book, you cleared your throat.

It wasn’t until he turned his gaze towards you that you spoke, “can I come in?”

A grunt was his only response and you took it as confirmation as you ducked into the tent, taking a seat on a small cooler across from him. He said nothing, watching you with an incredulous stare as you glanced around the tent. 

“I’m sorry for how I talked to you the other night.” You began, toying with a rip in your jeans. “You had just gotten shot and you had every right to be grumpy and I’m sorry for my attitude.”

"The hell you talking about?” He asked, brow furrowing as you finally met his gaze. “You didn’t do nothing.”

You shook you head, shrugging slightly as you mumbled, “I feel bad.”

“You ain’t hurtin’ me none.” He countered.

An awkward silence fell between the two of you and you instantly regretted bothering him. Heat flushed across you cheeks as you searched for an way to shift the conversation. “How are you feeling?”

“Bout as good as I look.” He grumbled, motion to himself. “What do you want?” 

“I don’t want anything, like I said I just came over to apologize before Rick takes us out to shoot.”

He scoffed at that, eyes rolling until he was staring up at the roof of his tend. “Lotta good that’ll do you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You asked, eyes narrowing as you stared at him.

“A girl like you wouldn’t last a second against a walker.” 

Heat flushed throughout you at his words, jaw clenching as you rose to your feet. “I take back my apology. You’re a prick.” You grumbled before shoving the flap of the tent to the side and walking back to meet the others.

You had avoided Daryl completely for the rest of the day, focusing solely on the instructions both Shane and Rick were giving. To not only their surprise, but your own, you were a decent shot. You had picked up on it rather quickly and it wasn’t long before you were knocking down each bottle with the first shot. Beth had giggled slightly, feigning frustration as she attempted to shoot her own. 

The following day you were laid out on the porch with the others, listening as Beth and Patricia spoke with Carl at the table. Maggie and Glenn were on the steps below you, chatting playfully. You had allowed your eyes to flutter closed, arms stretching out above your head, ignoring the way your shirt rode up as you forced yourself to relax. The day had started off rather eventful, the group having found out about the infected in the barn, and you knew it was only a matter of time before things took a turn for the worst. 

It wasn’t until Daryl’s voice rang out that you lifted your head from the wood; he was frustrated that Rick had left with Hershel being as they had plans to go out and search for Sophia. “I’m sure they’ll be back soon.” You spoke up, pulling his attention towards you. He stared at you for a moment, mouth parted to respond, though no words came as his eyes shifted down to your exposed midriff before he began shouting at the others.

It was so quick you almost believed you had imagined it, but heat flushed your cheeks nonetheless and you tugged your shirt back down. It wasn’t until Shane began handing out guns that you pushed yourself to your feet, taking the few steps below you until you were stood next to Maggie. You had been waiting for things to shift and it seemed the moment Hershel, Rick, and Jimmy appeared along with two infected that you knew it was time. 

The moment Shane took off in their direction you followed behind, anxiety flooding throughout you as he began shouting at Rick, circling them as if they were prey. Then he was shooting, each bullet hitting the infected, none of them deterring it. 

“Enough looking for a little girl who is gone!” Shane shouted, causing your gaze to snap over to Carol. You ignored the rest of his words, rushing over to her and reaching out to take her hand. You hadn’t gotten the chance to know her very well, but you couldn’t stand by as pain contorted her features. She squeezed your hand tightly, her eyes still trained on Shane.

As the infected began to flood out of the barn you fought the urge to run back into the house, watching as the group began firing at them. Your ears were ringing from the shots and it seemed that it was Carol’s turn to comfort you, arms wrapping around your middle. You jumped at each shot, mouth parting in shock as the rotten bodies fell to the ground. There was an everlasting moment of silence, each member frozen from shock, until another stumbled out of the barn.

Realization washed over you in waves as Carol let out a broken whimper, pulling from your grasp as she rushed forward. You followed along, reaching out for her, but before she got too close Daryl had grabbed her, the two of them falling to the ground. You stopped behind them, wide gaze turned to the young girl as she looked over you all.

Carol’s sobs echoed between you, your own eyes welling up with tears as her daughter limped closer to you. This time you didn’t flinch when Rick stepped forward, drawing his own gun and shooting the girl. You wanted desperately to comfort the woman below you, but you couldn’t be sure how. There wasn’t a single part of you that could understand what she was experiencing. 

Daryl hoisted her to her feet, however she was quick to pull from his grasp, turning on her heels and jogging away from the gruesome scene. It wasn’t until Beth began screaming that you jumped to action, rushing forward to pull her away from the snarling walker. 

You followed alongside the others as they lead the younger girl back to the house, but it seemed Shane wouldn’t be letting it up anytime soon. It wasn’t until he began pushing towards Hershel that you snapped, rounding on him. “What is wrong with you?” You hissed, neck craning back to look at him. “Look at what you did! Get the hell away from us!” 

He reached out to grab your shoulders in what you could only assume was an attempt to shove you out of his away, though it resulted in chaos. You pushed against him harshly, fists colliding with his chest as his shook you, snapping at you to back down. You barely registered Maggie as she rushed over and began hitting his arm while Rick and Glenn began trying to push between you both.

Then an arm snaked around your waist, hauling you off your feet, though that did little to deter you as you began kicking at Shane, screaming curses in his direction while Rick held him in place. White-hot anger flooded your veins as you continued to fight desperately against the hold on you. A growl of frustration rumbled against your back before you were roughly turned around and tossed over a broad shoulder.

You pulled your head up, watching as Shane stepped towards Hershel once again, only to be slapped by Maggie. With a few long strides the side of the farmhouse blocked them from your view, though you continued to struggle against the hold. “Quit squirmin’ or I’ll drop you on your damn head.” Daryl growled, popping his shoulder to adjust his grip on you.

Despite your stubbornness you allowed yourself to slump against him, arms hanging limply as he lead you to the opposite end of the house. It wasn’t until the arguing of the others faded away that he bent over, your legs pressing against warm metal as he sat you down on the air unit. Your chest was heaving, lungs burning as you tilted your head back to look at him. His face was contorted with confusion, though you could see the frustration shining in his eyes. He held your gaze for a moment more before turning on his heels and marching away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whirlwind of events begin to play out as the group grows more comfortable on the farm. Time after time you find yourself being pulled towards the ill-tempered male and despite the countless times he has shown he doesn’t want your comfort you can’t help but to reach out to him.

Dale had reminded you of better times. 

It was as if a single glance in your direction and he could read you like a book, though no matter what he saw he’d do his best to understand it. As you sat next to him atop of the RV you couldn’t help but laugh softly, drawing his attention to you. 

“What are you laughing at?” The older man asked softly, a smile playing at his lips. 

“Do you ever think about how ridiculous this is?” When he met you with a questioning gaze you shrugged. “The dead rising, attacking and eating the living as they consume the human race. It would have made an awesome horror movie.”

He chuckled lowly, leaning back in his chair. “Not even the most creative minds could have thought of something like this.”

“How’d you end up here, Dale?” 

“My wife Irma and I were planning on cross country trip about a year before the outbreak, she died before we got the chance.” He began with a sigh, shaking his head when you offered him an apology. “She was too sweet for this world, it would have destroyed her to see what became of it.”

“I was devastated, shoved those closest to me away and took off for the trip on my own. Once the world began to crumble I stumbled upon Andrea and her sister Amy, then we came in contact with Shane and the others. How’d you end up here, Y/N?”

“Maggie and I went to college together, we met at some bullshit party neither of us wanted to be at. She’s older than me so we hadn’t really interacted before, but the second we did we just clicked. I guess I got lucky ending up with my best friend. ” You laughed softly. “I didn’t have enough money to go back home for the holiday so she offered to let me come here. Everything happened the moment we pulled into town. I haven’t heard from my family since.”

“I’m very sorry, Y/N.” He sighed, reaching out to squeeze your arm.

“The last thing I told my mom was to calm down, that it wasn’t the end of the world." You let out a small laugh. “Boy was I wrong.”

He chuckled softly, shifting the shotgun on his lap. “None of us could have guessed.”

“I should have just stayed on the phone with her. I should have told her how much she meant to me.” Your voice cracked softly. 

“She knew.” He said softly, reaching out to take your hand. “You can’t let yourself regret things like that. It’ll consume you.”

Before you got the chance to respond the hum of an engine pulled your gaze to the road, the two of you rising to your feet and climbing down from the roof of the RV in order to see who had come back to the farm.

Relief washed over you in waves as Shane returned after his search for Lori. The moment you had all realized that she had gone searching for Rick you were wracked with nerves. You had been made aware of her pregnancy the moment Maggie had returned from an impromptu run with Glenn. She had been angry and terrified, you had sat on the bed to listen to her rant and then held her when she cried. 

Of course things took a turn when you had realized Shane lied in order to get her to return and in the process of his explanation revealed her pregnancy to the rest of the group. After a long silence the others began to disperse and you caught sight of Carol wandering into the RV not too far from you. 

You had been meaning to reach out to her since the incident at the barn, however, you had been pushing the urge from your mind. You hadn’t a clue how to speak to her after such a loss, no matter how bad you wanted to. Pushing your doubts away you made your way into their makeshift camp, slipping past the tents before halting before the RV. With a deep breath you knock on the door and after a slight shift from small footsteps you stepped back as it opened. 

“Y/N,” Carol greeted, rubbing her eye with a closed fist. “Can I do something for you, sweety?”

Your brow furrowed slightly, heart aching as you ignored her question. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, I’m fine.” She spoke softly, though her voice cracked at the end. You stepped further away as she climbed down from the RV, shifting her weight in order to lean against the side. “Just a bit exhausted.”

“I’m sorry.” Your voice was small as you reached out to take her hand. “I promise you I had no idea she was in there. If she was I would have told you.”

A water smile pulled at her lips, “I didn’t think you knew. I’m doing better than some.” She jerked her head back and you followed her gaze to a flickering fire further down the hill. When you turned back to her with a questioning gaze she sighed. “Daryl is cutting himself off again, I know he doesn’t mean it and he won’t ever admit it, but losing her is hitting him hard.”

“Oh.” You trailed off slightly, turning back to the shifting flames. “I can go talk to him.”

“I wouldn’t.” She sighed, reaching out to squeeze your shoulder. “He’s not nice when he’s like this.”

“He’s never nice.” You grumbled, earning a laugh from the older woman. “I guess I should head back to the house. Goodnight, Carol.”

“Goodnight, sweety.” She said softly, dropping her hand from you and slipping back inside the RV. 

You turned on your heels, marching back to your house, though your eyes trailed back to the light coming from the other end of the farm. With a deep breath you turned sharply and made your way to the direction of the newest camp. 

The walk was longer than you preferred, but once the area filled your view your let out a long sigh. You glanced into the tent, frowning upon realizing that it was empty, and turning your gaze to the fire. It was a cold night and you held your hands out to the heat. 

“The hell you doing here?”

You started at the voice, gasping as you turned, only to crane your neck back to stare up at Daryl. He was much closer than you were expecting, face nearly hovering over yours as he glared down at you. Your mouth bobbed in response, eyes widening as you began to shake your head. 

“I asked yah a damn question!” He snapped, his accent pushing through more than usual. Without giving you a chance to respond he spoke again, “man I don’t have time for this shit.”

Your head fell as he jerked away from you, mumbling under his breath as he dropped to sit against the stone wall. He quickly made himself busy with a knife as he began pushing it against a stick, sharpening the tip. You teeth sunk into your bottom lip as you glanced around in the darkness, desperately searching for words, only to blurt the first thing that came to mind. 

“I’m sorry about the girl.” You mumbled, glancing over at him.

“That girl’s name is Sophia.” He growled, snapping his gaze up at you. “Don’t pretend you didn’t know about that shit.”

Your brow pulled in confusion, as you repeated the words you had said just moments before to Carol. “I had no idea she was in there, if I did I would have said something.”

“Bullshit.” He scoffed, dropping his gaze back down to his knife.

A groan of frustration tore from your throat as you rounded on him, marching across the space between you. “I’m not lying to you! I came out here to check on you, you searched harder for that girl- Sophia than anyone! I want you to believe me!”

“Fuck you care, huh?” He yelled, jumping to his feet as he tossed his knife to the ground, letting the sharpened stick fall from his knee. “Fuck you care if I’m aight or believe you?”

“Because I’m not a shitty person!” You counted, taking another step towards him. “Why are you so hateful?” 

“That’s the shit world we live in, girl! What you want me to do? Thank you? Tell you I’m grateful for the hell you’ve put me through?”

“I didn’t do anything to you! I’ve done nothing but try to help-”

He was quick to cut you off. “Help? You call any of this shit help?”

You jumped to respond, however, the words died off in your throat, tears forming in your eyes as you began shaking your head. “I’m sorry.” You finally mumbled. “That’s all I wanted to say.” 

“Yeah, you do a lotta of apologizin’, lotta good it does.”

“You’re right. This was a waste of time.” You all but whispered before turning on your heels and making your way back across the field. He said nothing as you left, but you could feel his hot and heavy gaze trained on you as you walked away. 

The moment you walked through the front door Maggie rushed over, brow furrowed as she examined your face. “Is Beth alright?” You asked softly.

“She’s the same, what’s wrong?” She countered, reaching out to grasp your arms.

A sigh slid past your lips as you shook your head. “We can talk about it later. I’m going to bed.” Without another word you slid past her, making your way up to your room. You hadn’t even bothered changing your clothes as you plopped onto the bed, allowing sleep to overcome you the moment your head hit the pillow.

Your night was full of fitful sleep, tossing and turning in bed as you struggled to keep your thoughts at bay. Each moment you found yourself staring up at the dark ceiling, a frown etched onto your features while your mind swarmed as you replayed of the conversation you had shared with Daryl. 

Had it been any other person, if the world hadn’t been lost, you wouldn’t have bothered. After your first encounter you were quick to write it off as a response to his wound, but each time you spoke to him there was an ounce of what you could only describe as hate in his eyes. If you had met him before you wouldn’t have batted an eyelash at him, but it wasn’t that time any longer. 

Now, in this time, you felt an overwhelming urge to form connections while you could. You were sure that thought process was backwards, that in a world where everyone could be dead within a hour many would prefer to cut ties with everyone; at least that seemed to be how Daryl thought. 

By the time the sun peaked over the rolling hills you had already been awake, a groan sliding past your lips as you sat up in the bed. Your first instinct was to get into the shower, however, the sound of vehicles on gravel pulled your attention outside. You parted the blinds, shoving open your window as you glanced out at the others. 

Shane, T-Dog, and Daryl were crowding the trunk of one of their cars, lips moving with silent words as you looked down at them. You could only assume they were preparing to go search for the rest of their group, including Hershel. 

Your gaze was trained on Daryl, who was rocking in place as he examined his surroundings. His head jerked towards the farmhouse, eyes pulled up the side before locking with yours. Your breath caught in your throat, though you didn’t break the contact, not until the hum of a motor pulled both of your attention towards the road.

A gasp slid past your lips as you hurried out of your room and down the stairs, almost colliding with Maggie as you both walked out onto the porch. Hershel was quick to snap at both you and Patricia, demanding you to prepare the shed for surgery and you hurried to do as he told. 

The procedure went on in a blur, your focus set on the task at hand as you did your best to memorize the older male’s actions. Once he had finished you had stayed behind to clean up the supplies that had been thrown around in the process, frowning deeply as you glanced over at the young man. 

It wasn’t until you were finished that you slipped back into the farmhouse, the screen door creaking as you walked in, though the others were too lost in conversation to notice you. When you past the threshold you noticed Daryl leaning against the wall. You glanced at him from under your lashes, though you quickly adverted your gaze when you realized he was already looking at you.

The moment you were able to tune into the groups discussion they began to disperse, Shane mumbling under his breath as he marched out of the house. You twisted to watch them leave, gaze locking with Daryl’s once again, mouth parting slightly, though before you could speak he jerked away from the wall and marched outside.

It seemed the next day dragged on, Shane and Rick leaving to drop Randall off at the schoolyard, only to return upon realizing that he knew exactly who the Greene family was and where they lived. You pitied the young man, but you understood why the group couldn’t trust him. 

You were sat by the fire next to Lori as the group waited for Daryl to return after interrogating Randall. His crossbow was slung over his shoulders and you noticed the blood flowing from his knuckles almost instantly.

“Boy there’s got a gang, thirty men. They have heavy artillery and they ain’t lookin’ to make friends. They roll through here our boys are dead, and our women they’re gonna-” his gaze flickered to you. “They’re gonna wish they were.”

“What did you do?” You asked softly, glancing at his hand before meeting his gaze again.

“Had a little chat.”

Carol scoffed slightly, turning on her heels to walk back towards the RV. You bit at your lip as Rick began pushing orders, some speaking out, though you had tuned out of the conversation. With a heavy sigh you pushed yourself to your feet, smiling softly at Lori before heading into the house. You quickly gathered a few supplies, doing your best to avoid the others as you rushed out the back door. 

After the last few attempts to reach out to the ill-tempered male you were well aware of how repetitive it was becoming; however, that didn’t stop you from pacing down the field. Your heart was pounding in your ears as you caught sight of Daryl and while you once again felt the urge to apologize for the banter that had occurred only two nights ago you refused to give in this time. Besides, he would most likely brush the gesture away. 

He seemed preoccupied with his arrows, however, the moment your footsteps met his ears his head snapped up. “I came out here to get away from you people.” He grumbled before turning back to his task.

“That sucks.” You countered, heat flushing through you as you resisted the urge to roll your eyes at your own comment. “Can I see your hand?”

Your question seemed to catch him off guard, his movements pausing as he glanced over at you and then trailed down to the packets in your hand. “Don’t need none of that shit, girl.”

“Please?” Your tone was soft, brows pulling together slightly as you took a step closer. “I need to practice and since you’re always getting yourself hurt... It works out.”

He stared at you for a long moment, face contorting in angry confusion as he seemed to fighting with himself; however, much to your surprise, he let out a grunt, nodding slightly. A wide smile graced your lips as you rushed forward, reaching out for his hand. His eyes flickered between your outstretched limb and your face before he slowly lifted his own to you. 

You pressed your palm flat against his, biting at your bottom lip as you ignored the way your stomach turned in order to assess the damage. His knuckles would be terribly bruised, that you were sure of. Using your free hand you lifted the alcohol prep pad to your mouth, ripping it open with your teeth before taking out the wet cloth. 

“This may sting a bit.” You said softly before rubbing the pad over his knuckles. He didn’t move in the slightest, his frame tense as you gently wiped the blood from his hand. You could feel his steady gaze trained on you, nerves bubbling up in your chest as you fought the urge to look up at him. Once his hand was clean you lifted his hand slightly, examining the broken flesh before glancing up. “Can I wrap it?”

His head jerked in an almost violent motion that you recognized as a single nod. Without giving him a chance to change his mind you ripped open the small gauze pack, placing the aluminum clip between your teeth before holding the gauze to his palm with a single finger and winding it around his hand. Once it was completely wrapped you grabbed the slip, digging it into the thin material and setting it in place. 

“All done.” You perked up, still holding his hand as you examined your work. A soft smile was pulling at your lips as you titled back to meet his gaze, though it faltered slightly at the intensity that you found there.

Your mouth parted slightly, though no words came out as heat flushed to your cheeks. His face relaxed for a brief moment, but as quick as you noticed his face twisted again and he jerked his hand from your grasp. Within a moment he had turned his back to you, focus now set back on his arrows as he tossed them around. 

“Thank you.” You said softly, gathering the trash from the packets before turning on your heels and heading back to the farmhouse. You passed Dale on your way, smiling softly at him, though before you got too far he turned to you.

“Can I speak with you for a minute?” The older male asked.

You paused, turning back to him. “What going on?”

“Do you agree with the others? With their decision to kill the boy?”

“Oh, I don’t think it’s my place to have a say.”

Dale began shaking his head, “you’re just as much apart of this group as the rest of us, of course you have a say.”

Desperation was clear in his voice and you let out a long sigh, debating your response. “If you’re asking me if I’ll back you up when you tell them not to kill him, I will. I just don’t think he belongs here. Not after what he told Daryl about his group.” He gave a single nod, tight smile pulling at his lips as he reached out to pat your back before continuing into Daryl’s camp. 

When the sun began to set the group gathered within the farmhouse. You had taken your seat across from Shane, Andrea, and T-Dog who were leaning against the fireplace. Within moments everyone began discussing how the decision would be made.

“Well, where I sit there’s only one way we can move forward.” Shane grumbled.

“Killing him.” Dale spoke up. “Right? I mean why bother to even take a vote it’s clear which way the wind’s blowing.”

“Well if people believe we should spare him I wanna know.” Rick added.

“Well I can tell you it’s a small group. Maybe just me, Y/N, and Glenn.” Dale glanced over at the Korean, only to be met with a hesitant gaze. “They’ve got you scared!”

A quick discussion sparked up once again and it wasn’t until after Shane spoke that you finally voiced your own opinion. “So the answer is to kill him? Why do we get to be judge, jury, and executor? We haven’t even given him a chance to defend himself.”

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, you don’t get a say in this.” Shane snapped, turning his gaze on you.

It was then a low voice rolled out. “Why the hell not?” 

You glanced back at Daryl who was glaring at the former policeman with a narrowed gaze. The tension within the room was heavy, the group growing silent as the two man stared off. It wasn’t until Dale spoke up once more than the broke the hold.

“If we do this we’re saying that there’s no hope. Rule of law is dead, there is no civilization.”

Questions began swarming between the group once again and you sat back with a huff. It was clear the meeting was pointless, the decision had been made long ago and they were all talking in circles. Sadness rolled over you in waves as Dale made one final attempt to reach out to the others, but he was met by silence. Then Rick asked for the final verdict and groan of frustration slid past you lips as you jumped to your feet, ignoring the others as you shoved open the screen door and marched outside.

You hand slid into the pocket of your jeans, squeezing at the knife Hershel had given you for emergencies. It wasn’t long before you had passed Daryl’s camp and into the treeline. Once the farmhouse was blurred by the greenery you jerked your hand free, flicking the knife open before slinging it at a tree with a small shout. 

To your surprise the blade lodged into the bark. You paused briefly, head cocking to the side as you stared at the knife. With a small laugh of disbelief you slid forward, grasping the handle and pulling the blade free before scurrying back to where you had been standing. Another grunt slid past your lips as you threw the knife again; it stuck. 

_I’m good at this_ , you thought excitedly. 

For the next half hour you had gone back and forth, the first few throws feeling like luck as the others caused the knife to bounce off the tree and land in the dirt. The moments that the blade stuck caused you to cheer happily, the moments you missed leaving you determined. 

Again the blade stuck causing you to giggled, though a breathy chuckle pulled your attention back. Daryl was leaned against a tree, a smirk tugging at his lips as he stared at you. 

“I didn’t know you were there.” You spoke shyly, glancing back towards the embedded blade.

“Your friends are lookin’ for you.” He mumbled, causing your attention to turn back to him. “Saw you head out here after the meetin’.”

“I didn’t really wanna be apart of the discussion.” You let out a sigh. “It doesn’t feel right to decide if someone lives or dies- like we’re God or something.”

He scoffed in response, causing your brow to furrow. “What?”

“God ain’t wastin’ his time on us. Somebody’s gotta do it.”

You let out a sigh, rocking back on your heels as your eyes trailed over him. It wasn’t until they landed on his wrapped knuckles that you perked up. “How’s your hand doing?”

He followed your gaze down to his hand, shrugging as his balled it into a fist. You took a small step forward reaching out to examine it, though he quickly dropped it back to his side. “Gotta help Rick and Shane with the kid.” He mumbled, pushing himself from the tree and making his way to the barn. 

The sun had completely set by the time you made it back to the house, thoughts of a warm shower consuming your mind as you did your best to fight back a smile as you darted up the stairs. 

You had been stood in front of your window, towel drying your hair when the scream piercing your ears, eyes widening as you saw the group outside running out into the field. You tossed the towel to the floor, jerking on a pair of boots as you darted out of the room and down the stairs, nearly hitting Maggie with the screen door as you rushed outside.

“What’s going on?” You asked hurriedly.

“I don’t know!” She rushed out and in that moment Daryl’s voice echoed across the field, calling out for help. 

You pushed from the porch, legs pumping as hard as they could as you ran to the group. Your lungs were burning as you sprinted across the field, stumbling a bit as you came upon the group. In an effort to slow yourself you grasped onto the sleeve of Daryl’s shirt and to your surprise he didn’t pull away. It wasn’t until you looked down that you understood why.

A whimper slid past your lips as you pushed forward, dropping down beside Dale who was taking in broken gasps of air. You grasped his hand, tears pooling in your eyes as you rocked over him. Rick was calling for Hershel, desperate to heal the broken man before him, but you knew it was much too late. Sobs racked your frame as Hershel confirmed your thoughts, hand squeezing Dale’s as he groaned out in pain. 

“He’s suffering.” Andrea choked out. “Do something!”

There was a firm grasp on your shoulders, tugging you to your feet and against a broad chest. “No.” You cried out, voice breaking as your hand fell from Dale’s. A whine slid past your lips as Rick pulled his gun from his holster. 

Daryl loosened his hold slight, his hand trailing down to your hip as he pushed you behind him, then he plucked the gun from Rick’s grasp. Your eyes screwed shut as he aimed the barrel at the dying man, bending onto a knee. “Sorry brother.” He grumbled. 

Then the shot rang out. 

“Dale could- could get under your skin. He sure got under mind, cause he wasn’t afraid to say exactly what he thought. How he felt. That kinda honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I’d make a decision, I’d look at Dale, and he’d be looking at me with that look he had. We’ve all seen it one time or another. I couldn’t always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were, he knew things about us, the truth. Who we really are. In the end he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it, set aside out differences and pull together. Stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety, our future. We’re not broken, we’re gonna prove him wrong. From now on we’re gonna do it his way, that is how we honor Dale.”

Your gaze was trained on the grave as Rick spoke out for the deceased man, jaw tensed as you fought back the tears that had been flowing since the night before. One by one the others dispersed, however you stayed behind. It wasn’t until they had wandered away that you allowed yourself to plop to the ground, crossing your legs beneath you. A shaky breath slid past your lips as you glared at the flower marker. You couldn’t be sure how long you had sat there, jaw tensing with each passing moment. You didn’t look up as a set of heavy footfall headed in your direction, stopping a few paces back. 

“You were right.” You grumbled, pushing yourself from the ground. “God isn’t wasting his time on us.”

Daryl kept his head bowed as you pushed past him, mouth sewn shut as you made your way to where the group had begun packing their things. You plucked a bag from Beth’s grasp, slinging it over your shoulder before moving taking it inside with the others. 

When the sun had set the others began making themselves comfortable, as best as they could at least. Many of them had left in search for Randall, who Shane had claimed overpowered him before disappearing into the woods. It seemed there would be no stopping the anxiety that wound in your chest as you all waited for someone to return with news. 

The moment the screen door creaked open you jumped to your feet, circling the couch as Daryl and Glenn walked under the archway, the former turning his gaze to you. “Rick and Shane ain’t back?”

“No.” You rushed out, brow furrowing as you gave him a once over.

“We heard a shot.” He continued, glancing at the others, shaking his head when Lori brought up Randall. “We found him. He’s a walker.”

“Did you find the walker that bit him?” Hershel piped in.

Glenn sighed, “no, weird thing is he wasn’t bit.”

“His neck was broke.” Daryl added. “The thing is Shane and Randall’s tracks were right on top of each other and Shane ain’t no tracker. So he didn’t come up behind him, they were together.”

“Would you please go back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on Earth is going on?”

“You got it.” Daryl patted her arm before sliding past the others and heading back outside. You followed him out onto the porch, looking at him with a confused gaze as he came to a stop.

“Holy shit.” You whispered, glancing out at the massive herd of walkers.

“Patricia,” Hershel began, “kill the lights.”

“I’ll get the guns.” Andrea rushed out.

Glenn was the next to speak, “maybe they’ll just pass like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?”

Daryl shook his head. “Not unless there’s a tunnel downstairs I don’t know about. A herd that size’ll rip the house down.”

“Carl’s gone!” Lori called out, causing your gaze to snap back.

Your ears were ringing as Maggie handed you a gun, worried eyes meeting yours as the others began mapping out a plan of defense. As the group began to disperse you moved to follow, however your arm was grasped roughly. 

“You stick with me.” Daryl grumbled, pushing over the railing and dropping onto the ground. Your brow furrowed as you stared down at him, only to earn a glare from the man. “Come on, we ain’t got all damn night.”

With a grunt you pushed over the balcony, following behind him as he rushed towards the parked vehicles. You stood to the side as he dropped down on his motorcycle, only crawling on behind him once he gave you a look of annoyance. The moment he started it up he pushed from the ground, kicking the stand back as he lead the group towards the herd of walkers. 

He pulled up sideways to the fence, rising to his feet as he began firing at the dead. You followed in suit, releasing a shaky breath as you began firing upon the walkers. Two fell from your shots and eventually he kicked off again, the bike rolling along the fence as you continued firing. 

You twisted back as the fence collapsed beneath the weight of the dead. “Shit, they’re through!” You shouted over the motor.

Daryl gave a strong nod as he pulled up to the RV. “Yo! Must’ve been Rick or Shane who started that fire, maybe they’re trying to get out back! Why don’t you circle around? Go!”

Jimmy rolled the giant vehicle forward as Daryl backed the motorcycle up, twisting the handles as he set off again. Gunfire echoed throughout the field as he tore past the rest of the fence, however when your gun gave out a click you cursed loudly. “I’m out!”

“Shit, hang on!” He shouted. 

You dropped into the seat, winding your arms around his middle as he sped up the bike. It wasn’t until you were far enough away from the walkers that he rolled to a stop, dropping his legs down in order to keep the bike steady as he stared out at the farm. 

Your lip trembled as you stared out into the chaos, hands fisting the material of his shirt as you began shaking your head. The others where nowhere in sight, though when a scream rang out both your heads snapped down the path. Gravel was thrown as he pulled back out onto the road, Carol stumbling past the fence as he cut around. 

“Come on, we ain’t got all day!” He snapped and you pushed closer to him in order to make room for the other woman.

It was a tight fit, though you paid little mind to it as your buried your face into the back of his leather vest. Carol let out a whimper as she wrapped her arms around your waist, hugging you tightly. You flinched as you rode past a group of walkers, making yourself as small as possible as Daryl avoided their reach. 

The sun had rose by the time you made it past the long road that lead to the farm. You craned your neck in order to search for any sign of the others, then there was a set of headlights. You were quick to point them out.

“I see it.” Daryl spoke, turning the handlebars as he swerved past the abandoned vehicles. One by one the others pulled up alongside you and the moment Carol had gotten off the bike you jumped off, rushing over to Maggie, who pulled you into a bone-crushing hug. 

Hershel and Beth rushed over to the two of you, winding their arms around you as you all let out sobs of relief. You had lost the farm and many of the others along with it, but you were still there. You glanced back at the others, gaze locking with Daryl who had been looking in your direction.

“ _Thank you_.” You mouthed, a watery smile pulling at your lips.

His jaw rolled slightly before he dipped his head in response, though unlike the previous moments your eyes had locked, he held your gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick believes he has finally found a place for your group to permanently stay in and you couldn’t be more relieved. However, when disaster strikes you discover you may be the only member able to control the situation. As you deal with an internal conflict you find comfort in the unlikely arms of Daryl Dixon.

_This isn’t a democracy anymore._

Rick’s words echoed in your ears as you laid out beside the dying fire. You couldn’t be sure how long it had been since he gave his speech, but you could still remember it vividly. 

The others had fallen asleep long before you had even tried to will yourself into a slumber. Your gaze shifted over to their stilled forms, a sigh sliding past your lips as you pushed yourself up from the ground. Soft claps echoed around you as you dusted the dirt from your hands. You slowly stepped over Maggie, who was curled up next to you alongside Glenn. 

You didn’t wander too far from the camp, the low light of embers still in sight as you leaned against the rough bark of a tree. You hadn’t allowed yourself to mourn all you had lost, the rush of survival having blinded you as you until you found a place to camp for the night. Though now that the events had calmed you felt grief creep up into your chest. 

Uninvited tears pooled in your eyes, teeth sinking into your bottom lip as you fought back a sob. Your lids blinking rapidly as you allowed to salty droplets to roll down your cheeks with a bowed head. Patricia, Jimmy, Andrea, Shane; all names to be lost alongside those you were to make their way on the list.

Perhaps those who had separated themselves from others had the right idea. Maybe you shouldn’t form bounds during a time such as this. It couldn’t further the heartbreak, it couldn’t shatter the already broken pieces any more to put up those walls. 

Then there was a strong hand on your shoulder, hesitant pressuring being applied to the grip. Your jaw clenched tightly as you held back another cry, head tilting back to rest against the tree as you stared past the leaves. 

“Shouldn’t wander away from camp.” Daryl’s voice broke past the silence, earning a nod from you. 

When you didn’t push to speak he dropped his hand, boots snapping against the fallen twigs as he went to head back to the others. However, you turned on him then, reaching out to grasp the sleeve of his shirt in order to bring him to a halt. 

“Wait.” You whispered, using your free hand to wipe at your damp cheeks. “I can’t sleep.” 

“Ya gotta. We’ll be walkin’ a lot tomorrow.” He mumbled, shifting his gaze back towards you before dropping his head. 

You pushed away from the tree, closing the space between you and craning your neck in order to urge him to meet your eyes. “How are you not afraid? How can you be so calm after everything that happened?”

Reluctantly, he met your gaze. “Ain’t gotta choice, girl.”

A bitter laugh slid past your lips, releasing your grip on his sleeve. “It’s all about survival.” You mumbled.

“I was wrong before.” His voice was so low you weren’t sure you had heard him correctly and upon taking in your confused expression he sighed. “When I said a girl like you wouldn’t last.” 

“I’m not like you, Daryl.” You whispered, reaching up to run a finger along the seam of his leather vest. “This will never be easy for me. I-I can’t just turn it off.” 

Daryl said nothing as he stared down at your fingers, eyes narrowing as you lifted your hands to push under the flaps of his vest and wrapped your arms around his torso. He froze instantly, body stiffening as pressed your cheek against his chest. 

“You’re gonna be the last man standing, Daryl Dixon.” You mumbled. “You’re gonna outlast all of us and beat this shit world we’re stuck in.” 

His hands lifted to grasp your arm, pushing you back in order to meet his gaze, and the far enough for your arms to drop to your sides. “Don’t say shit like that.” He grumbled, turning on his heels.

This time you allowed him to walk away, only waiting long enough to take a breath before returning to the campsite. You felt Daryl’s gaze on you as you took your place next to Maggie, though you turned your back to him in order to curl into her. It had become a habit for your group to huddle together during the freezing winter days and while Spring had set in weeks ago the nights still grew cold.

It felt as if the moment you had fallen asleep you were pulled awake again. Rick wanted to run through a house that was seen not too far from your campsite. The move was quick, as it always was. You rushed through the house, gathering supplies before you hurried back out to the vehicles and took off again. Once Rick believed you were safe he stopped the car in order to begin mapping out your next location, then he went off with Daryl for a hunt.

There was a never ending loop that came with the apocalypse; fight, search, sleep, and repeat. However, that process was broken when the two men returned, informing you all of a prison not too far from where you sat. Within the hour you were stood around the gate, bowie knife in hand as you kept your eye out for walkers.

Once you slid past the hole in the gate the walkers on the other side began swarming. While Daryl and Glenn worked to tie up the gap you pushed forward, shoving your blade into the skull of one of the walkers. The moment it dropped you felt a hand grasp your arm, gaze shifting to Daryl who pushed you forward to run with the rest of the group. You fell into step with the others as Daryl rushed to the front, leading you to the main gate of the prison. 

“It’s perfect.” Rick panted. “If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers. We can clear that field by tonight.” 

“So how do we shut the gate?” Hershel asked.

Glenn spoke up, “I’ll do it. You guys cover me. I’m the fastest.”

“No.” Rick countered. “You, Maggie, Carol, and Beth draw as many of them as you can over there. Pop ‘em through the fence. Daryl, take Y/N and go back to the other tower. Y/N, you’ve become a pretty good shot, take your time, we don’t have a lotta ammo to waste. Hershel, you and Carl take this tower. I’ll run for the gate.”

The moment the gun was in your hands you ran after Daryl, taking deep breaths as you readied yourself. Once you made it to the top of the tower you got into position, dropping your head to look through the scope. As soon as Rick took off into the field you began shooting, clearing the path for him just long enough for him to make it to the gate.

Rick finally made it to the gate, shutting it and locking it into place before turning on his heels and rushing into another guard tower. A small giggle slip past your lips as you cocked the gun another time.

“It ain’t done yet.” Daryl grumbled, though you could see the smirk pulling at his lips as he shouted at the others. “Light it up!”

Gunfire erupted around you as the others began firing at the walkers, dropping them one by one. It wasn’t until the last one fell that you pulled back, a wide smile gracing your lips as you stared out at the field. “We did it.” You whispered, shaking your head in disbelief. 

“Nice shootin’.” Daryl said, pulling your gaze back towards him. “Come on.”

The remainder of the day was spent removing the dead from the field and setting up camp. Before long the sun had set, the group surrounding a campfire as dinner was prepared. Your gaze traveled across the field to Daryl, who was pacing atop an overturned bus. You stood from your place, grasping a bowl and filling it with a portion. 

“Where you headed?” Carol asked sweetly, tilting her head back in order to look at you.

With a sigh you motioned towards the crossbow wielding male. “If nobody takes it to him he won’t eat.” 

“You’re right.” She laughed softly, rising to her feet alongside you. “I’ll go over with you.” 

She linked her arm through yours as you crossed the field, giggling together as you stumbled in the darkness. Daryl’s head snapped in your direction, jaw rolling as you rocked onto your toes in order to push the bowl of food on top of the bus. He reached an arm out to you and your happily took it, using the sill of one of the windows to help him pulling you up. 

Once you were on your feet once more he reached down to help Carol, who smiled widely at him as he grasped the bowl of food. “It’s not much, but Y/N brought up the fact that if she didn’t bring it to you that you wouldn’t eat at all.”

“Yeah, I guess little Shane over there’s got quite the appetite.” He grumbled, tossing a handful into his mouth.

“Don’t be mean.” Carol scolded, though she couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Rick’s gotten us a lot further than I ever thought he would. Shane could never have done that.” 

A comfortable silence grew between the three of you. You lifted a hand to press into your shoulder, rolling it slightly in attempt to relieve the pressure. 

“What’s wrong?” Daryl asked, shifting his attention to you.

You shook your head. “It’s that rifle, the kickback. I’m just not used to it.” 

He stared at you for a moment, brow twitching slightly before he bent at the waist to place his bowl down. “Hold on.” 

You watched as he stepped around Carol, motioning you towards him as he sucked on each of his fingers. When you met him with a confused expression he used his other hand to push your shoulder forward, chest pressing against your arm as he began massaging your sore shoulder. A soft hum vibrated in your chest as you tilted your head in order to give him more access. 

It wasn’t until Carol let out a giggle that his movements began to slow. You glanced back at him for a brief moment before locking eyes with the other woman. “What?” You asked hesitantly. 

“It’s pretty romantic.” She teased, glancing between you both with playful eyes. “I can go if you guys wanna screw around.”

“Pfft. Better get back.” Daryl pulled from you then, shifting his gaze back towards his bowl. “I’ll go down first.”

“Even better for Y/N.” She mused, nothing bothering to hold back a laugh.

He glanced back at her, not bothering to meet your gaze as he demanded, “stop.”

Carol shifted her gaze to you, her laughter growing in pitch as she caught sight of your shy expression. “Oh don’t look so embarrassed, Y/N, I’m just teasing.” 

You rolled your eyes in response, a breathy laugh pushing past your lips as Daryl reached up to help her to the ground. She didn’t bother waiting as he turned to help you, hands grasping your hips as you slid down off the bus. “Thank you.”

He grunted in response, turning back to follow Carol to the campfire. By the time you had made it to the others Beth had begun singing, a sense of familiarity rushing to you as you slowly took a seat next to her. It wasn’t until her voice began to shake slightly, in what you believed was nerves, that you slowly joined in with her. Maggie followed your lead soon after, meeting your gaze with a soft smile. 

Once you had completed the song you relaxed into the grass, only perking up when Rick began discussing his plan for the following day. He wanted to clear the rest of the prison. You couldn’t blame him for wanting to more forward, but your muscles ached at the thought of pushing any further. 

A chill ran along your spine as you did your best to force yourself to sleep; hands running swiftly along your arms in attempt to warm yourself. You hadn’t moved closer to Maggie before the others had fallen into a peaceful slumber, instead you were laid off to the side of Beth, a decision you were beginning to regret as another shiver shook through you. 

Your squeezed your eyes shut tight, focusing solely on the bit of warmth that was rolling from the fire, though it didn’t do much. There was a grunt not too far behind you and you did your best to keep the shivers at bay to keep from waking any of the others. 

Then there was a heavy weight on your frame, your eyes opening as you glanced down at the leather vest that had been draped across you. 

“Ain’t nobody gonna sleep with you shiverin’ like that.” Daryl mumbled down at you. He held your gaze for just an instant before he went back to his place spaced away from the group. 

Despite the fact that there were no sleeves to the leather, it was large enough to wrap around your frame, encasing you in warmth. You breathed deeply, allowing the scent to fill your senses. It was heavy with motor oil and fire and earth, but there was a lingering touch of spice that completely entranced you. It wasn’t long before you relaxed, eyes shutting in a series of slow blinks, and then you were asleep. 

You were pulled from a deep sleep as Rick began barking orders at the group. A groan slid past your lips as you pushed yourself upright, rubbing your eyes as you turned towards the others. They were completely absorbed in what their leader was telling them, aside from Carol who glanced in your direction with a smug smile. 

A blush spread over your cheeks as you grasped the leather vest, tugging it from your frame and rising to your feet. By the time you had fully stretched the group was dispersed in order to prepare. You cleared your throat as you stopped before Carol and Daryl, a closed lip smile pulling at your mouth as you held out the vest. 

“Thank you.” You mumbled softly.

He took it wordlessly, giving a single nod of his head before sliding the vest back on. Carol glanced between the two of you with a raised brow, though before she could tease you as she had done the previous night, you turned on your heels.

“That was sweet.” Carol addressed the man beside her. 

“Couldn’t sleep with all her shiverin’.” He grumbled in response, glancing up from his crossbow to where you now stood next to Maggie. 

A small laugh slid past the woman’s lips. “Whatever you say, Daryl.”

☇ ☇ ☇ ☇ 

You couldn’t believe the plan had actually worked. Rick had finally gotten you all to safety. 

The thought alone was enough to make you push out a breathy laugh, tears pooling in your eyes as your head shook in disbelief. It wasn’t like when you had taken the field; now you had four walls surrounding you, a mattress to settle into, and even a locked door if you wanted. Granted, it was a cell, but it was the best place you had been in months. 

Of course you could only bask in the relief for a few short moments before Rick had told the group that they needed to push further into the prison. You helped Maggie strap one of the heavy vests onto Hershel, giggling softly as he made comments about his luck of having two beautiful girls care for him. As they walked out you shut the gate behind them, stepping back to allow Carl to lock it. 

The waiting was the worst part; not knowing if they had been attacked or bitten. It was the first time in a long while you hadn’t had a set job to do. You had done your best to distract yourself with small talk, rolling your eyes playfully as Carl tried to flirt with Beth. Lori and Carol shared a look, laughing softly as they caught on as well. 

When you heard the gate crash open you rushed out, eyes widening as you saw Hershel laid out on a metal slab. Carl rushed to open the door and you immediately jumped to action, ripping your flannel off in order to pressing it harshly to the stub that was left of his leg. 

“Get him on the bed!” You snapped, moving out of the way as they did so. You dropped to your knees before him, pulling back the towel and flannel that were soaked in blood. “I need bandages!” 

“We used everything we had.” Glenn rushed out.

“Find something- anything! We have to stop the bleeding!” You were panting at this point. “I need to keep his leg elevated, get some pillows.” 

Rick rushed out to do as you asked and you quickly turned to Carol. “You remember what I told you about pressure and stabilization? Good, take over for me. I need to get one of the straps from the other room.” 

She was quick to slide into your spot and you darted up the stairs. Once you were in your cell you dumped the contents of your bag to the floor, shuffling through it with bloodied hands until you found the small carabiner you had been saving. 

You rushed back downstairs, past the cell Hershel was laid and out into the main room. In your rushed state you had barely acknowledge the men Daryl, Rick, and T-Dog were facing off. The moment you rushed into the room one of the men turned his gun on you, earning a growl from Daryl.

“Don’t point that fuckin’ thing at her.” He snapped, taking a step closer as he adjusted his crossbow.

You scoffed as you rushed passed him, adrenaline pumping the fear from your mind as you climbed onto one of the tables in order to reach on of the metal cabinets above it. You jerked it open hastily, rummaging through the objects until you found what you needed. The thick rubber strap was heavy against your hand and you were quick to jump from the table and rush over to Daryl, sliding a hand around his waist and grasping the knife he kept there. 

Then you dropped to the floor, holding one end of the strap down as you cut into the other, performing the same task to the other end before dropping the knife. You ran back into the cell block, Carl quickly locking the door behind you. 

“Switch the towel!” You demanded, dropping down to take you place next to Hershel once again. Carol did as you said, pressing the last clean towel to the stump as you slid the carabiner into the holes of the strap. You quickly twisted it around the material, tightening it around the wound. “This will slow the bleeding faster, but we have to slowly release the pressure here, and apply more to the actual wound.”

Your hands were shaking violently at this point and Maggie reaching down to place a hand on your shoulder. “Carol can do this now.” She whispered, urging you onto your feet in order to pull you into a tight hug. A heavy sigh slid past your lips as you hugged her back, only stepping away when the anxiety had begun to fade away. “Go clean yourself up, you’ve done all you can do.”

Carl followed you into the other room, unlocking the gate as he lead you to one of the tables. You sat quickly, resting your elbows against the metal as you dropped your head into your hands. You had barely registered the moment Rick and T-Dog came back in, the former dropping his bags in order to rush over to you.

“I’m fine.” You blurted out, “we got the bleeding to stop. I just needed to breathe for a second.” 

He let out a sigh, reaching up to squeeze your shoulder before picking up the sacks and taking them into the cell block. He gave you another pat on the back when he left again to meet up with the prisoners they had run into.

When Carl had brought back the medical supplies you jumped to to action, wrapping the house with sterile gauze before slumping back in relief. You had slipped out for just a moment to use the bathroom when Beth’s screams echoed throughout the cell block. You ran back instantly, shoving past the others in order to lean over Hershel, dropping your head to his chest before exhaling sharply. 

“Okay.” You whispered before you plugged his nose, dropping your mouth over his and pushing air into his lungs before pulling back and applying pressure to his chest. You repeated this motion again. “Come on, Hershel.”

Then he gasped against you, arm slinging around your neck as you yelped in fear, Beth and Maggie gripping your frame in order to pull you free. You stared at him with wide eyes as he slumped back into the mattress, eyes shutting once again. 

You stood by the bunk for an endless amount of time, eyes trained on the wounded man as you prepared yourself to jump to action at anytime. 

“Hershel stopped breathing.” Carl’s voice rang out from outside the cell. “Y/N saved him.”

“That’s true.” Glenn added.

When Rick made his way inside Lori spoke, “still no fever.”

The group shifted nervously when the older man’s lips began to move, unrecognizable murmurs rolling past his lips. It wasn’t until his eyes began to twitch that you leaned forward, grasping Beth’s hand. Then he was looking at you, gaze shifting between the others as you let out a relieved sob, head tilting back as you smiled at the ceiling. 

Once you were sure Hershel was stable you slipped out to clean yourself off, relieved to pull the bloodied clothes from your body. By the time you had returned the sun had set and many of the others were succumbing to sleep. You had set to picking up the things you had dumped from your bag, shoving them back inside before plopping onto the bottom bunk. 

However, after many nights of sleeping closely with the others you felt a sense of unease being alone. You bit at your lower lip nervously as you stared at the bunk above you. You knew Rick had locked the gate leading into the cell block, just as you knew both he would most likely still be awake, but you couldn’t fight back the anxiety that was creeping up.

With a soft sigh you slid from the bunk, walking out onto the perch in order to glance over the railing. The others had taken up the majority of the bottom cells, aside from Beth who had climbed to the top half with you, and you were sure they had all fallen asleep already. Your gaze trailed over the cement floor and up the stares, landing on Daryl. His arm was thrown over his eyes, chest rising and falling at a slow pace. You made your way towards him, careful to avoid stepping on him as you made your way towards the stairs. A grasp on your ankle caused you to freeze, inhaling sharply as you glanced down at him. His arm was no longer blocking your view as your gaze locked with his.

“Where ya goin’?” He mumbled, keeping his voice low to avoid rising the others.

“I was gonna check on Hershel.” You shrugged.

“Maggie jus’ did.” He grumbled. “Ya already did enough.”

A sigh slid past your lips. “I can do more.”

He let out a groan as he pushed himself up, releasing his grip on you in order to grab his backpack. You watched with a furrowed brow as he shoved around his belongings. Then he pulled out a bottle, holding it out and you gratefully took it. You took a seat beside him, propping your feet on the step below you as you unscrewed the cap. It was warm, but you enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Why are you sleeping out here?” You asked softly, handing the bottle back to him. 

“Ain’t sleepin’ in a cage.” He repeated his words from earlier. 

You chewed at your bottom lip. “I was thinking about reading some, so I can distract myself. I can’t sleep while I’m this wound up.”

When he gave no response you spoke again. “Do you wanna come sit with me? I can read to you a bit.”

You felt his gaze snap to you, though you didn’t look back at him. His silence was weighing heavily on your shoulders and just as you were about to apologize and head back to your cell, he rose to his feet. He reached out a hand for you, which you gratefully took, allowing him to pull you up before leading him back to your cell.

You went to your bag instantly, pushing past your clothes in order to grab the book you had picked up at the last house. Daryl had dropped to the floor, leaning his back against the bunk. You smiled at him softly before slipping onto the bed behind him. With quick movements you settled into the mattress, facing him as you laid on your side and opened the book.

“I’m already pretty far into it, but I can start over if you want.” 

“Nah, just read from where you are.”

You let out a shaky breath as you searched for the place you left off, inhaling once more before you began reading aloud.

“To be sure, I am a forest, and a night of dark trees: but he who is not afraid of my darkness, will find banks full of roses under my cypresses. And even the little God may he find, who is dearest to maidens: beside the well lieth he quietly, with closed eyes.”

As you spoke Daryl glanced at you out of the corner of his eye, shifting slightly so his shoulder was pressing against the bed rather than his back. He stayed completely silent, lifting a hand to chew at his thumb while you read.

“ — verily, in broad daylight did he fall asleep, the sluggard! Had he perhaps chased butterflies too much? Upbraid me not, ye beautiful dancers, when I chasten the little God somewhat! He will cry, certainly, and weep—but he is laughable even when weeping! And with tears in his eyes shall he ask you for a dance; and I myself will sing a song to his dance: A dance-song and satire on the spirit of gravity my supremest, powerfulest devil, who is said to be ‘lord of the world.'”

You paused for a moment, cheeks warming as you glanced over to Daryl shyly. “That’s my favorite quote."

“Which part?” He asked, voice so soft you hadn’t been sure you heard him correctly. 

You turned the pages towards him, pointing at the words as you repeated them. “I am a forest, and a night of dark trees: but he who is not afraid of my darkness, will find banks full of roses under my cypresses.”

“Why?” He questioned again, glancing between you and the book. 

“It’s just so heavy with vulnerability. The forest kinda represents vulnerability and connections. We could avoid the forest to stay safe and avoid getting lost, but at what cost? Like we all fear that secret place within ourselves that we see as unsafe and unlovable and avoid looking at all. We resist vulnerability. We hold ourselves back and close ourselves off, because allowing others in makes us vulnerable. Like with the forest, letting others enter that territory has risks but it can be rewarding too. All someone has to do is look under it all to see the beauty.“

You glanced over at him, locking eyes with him before letting out a laugh. “It’s stupid, I know. I’m probably reading way into it.”

“‘s not stupid.” He mumbled, his attention stilling on you.

Your gaze flickered between his eyes and his lips, swallowing roughly as you became aware of the little space between you. His head tilted in slightly, his warm breath fanning across your face as he began leaning closer to you with a hazy stare.

Then a cough echoed throughout the cell block causing to to hastily jerk away from one another. Daryl pushed himself to his feet quickly, not bothering to glance back as he grumbled. “Go to sleep.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster strikes at the prison and you are put in life threatening situation. When the task you must preform leaves you visibly shaken, Daryl takes it upon himself to watch over you. However, heartbreak continues to follow you as the man you had grown fond over must make a choice of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter than usual, but that’s just because the next is extremely long (including a Daryl pov & much more)! As usual kudos, comments, & bookmarks are always appreciated! xxx

“Lori we need to lay you down.” You spoke up, doing your best to keep your voice strong. 

Maggie nodded in agreement, placing her hands on the pregnant woman’s hips. 

“No, the baby’s coming now.” Lori gasped out, pushing up against a table.

It had to be the luck of the group that this would happen during a crisis. Walkers had begun flooding the prison. You, Carl, Lori, and Maggie were stuck within the boiler room as you struggled with finding a solution. 

Hershel hadn’t gone into great detail with you about childbirth; you were sure he would be around to deliver the baby and Carol was much more interested in the task than you were. However, you didn’t have much to go on when Lori began breathing frantically. 

You shared a look with Maggie before the two of you jumped to action, your friend helping her remove her pants as you grasped her hand. As the older woman laid on the ground you turned your attention to Carl. “You’re gonna need to help deliver your brother or sister, you up for it?” 

The young boy nodded anxiously, shifting his gaze between you and his mother. 

“We need to do an exam, Maggie, see if she’s dilated.” 

“Do you know how?” Carl asked quickly. 

“Hershel taught us a bit, but trust me it’s our first time.”

Maggie let out a sigh, “I can’t tell.”

“I gotta push.” Lori blurted out, “I gotta push.”

The three of you set to work assisting her, doing your best to stay calm as she began giving birth. It wasn’t until she began to fall in and out of consciousness that you grew fearful. You were growing more and more aware of the danger that was consuming you. 

“I know what this mean, and I’m not losing my baby.” She gasped out. “You’ve gotta cut me open.”

“No. I can’t.” You shook your head, glancing between her and Maggie.

“You don’t have a choice.”

Carl jumped up, “I’ll go for help.”

Maggie began rushing out an explanation; the lack of equipment, the lack f knowledge, it was all lacking and you were both at a loss. Lori refused to accept it, mumbling about Carl’s knife and it was in that moment you knew you had no other option. 

She was begging then, urging you and your best friend to save the child at whatever the cost, and you couldn’t bring yourself to deny her. You had to fight back tears when she began speaking with Carl, doing your best to distract yourself in order to keep a clear head. 

It wasn’t until Carl handed his knife to Maggie that you paused. 

Your thoughts went back to the night the group had found Dale, the way Rick had been ready to end his misery, and how Daryl took that weight upon himself. 

With a surprisingly steady hand you plucked the knife from her grasp, forcing a smile before you leaned over the fading woman. You bent to press a kiss to his forehead before rocking back to slid to blade into her stomach. Tears welled in your eyes as she screamed, as Carl demanded to know what you were doing. 

The following moments went past in a blur, your hands slick with blood as Maggie attempted to keep your view clear in order to avoid cutting the baby. You could vaguely hear yourself talking as you shifting around, anxiety filling your chest as you caught sight of the infant through the mutilation. With slow movements you removed the baby from Lori, tears welling in your eyes as you cradled it in your arms. You began tapping against it, urging it to breathe as you fought back a sob. When it made no move you turned it over in your arms, rubbing and patting it’s back shakily. 

Then a cry flowed out between you and the others grasped in relief. Carl jerked off his jacket, holding it out to you as you adjusted the small baby in your arms. You wrapped it securely in the material, muttering under your breath as you avoided looking at the woman below you. 

“We have to go.” Maggie blurted out, rising to her feet alongside you. 

“W-We can’t just leave her here.” Carl whined, glancing down at his mother. “She'll turn.”

Maggie inhaled shakily as she reached down to pluck her knife from her belt, though he was quick to stop her. When he pulled out his gun a choked sob slid past your lips and you held the baby closer to your chest. 

“She’s my mom.”

You kept quiet as you turned to make your way up the steps, only pausing to allow Maggie in front. She glanced out the door in order to be sure the walkers had cleared the corridor, and then a shot rang out. Carl kept a blank face as he slipped past you both, walking out into the hall in order to face the world once again. 

Your legs had gone weak as you followed him out, Maggie flanking from behind in order to protect both you and the baby from danger. The prison walls rolled by in a haze as you kept your gaze trained on the infant in your arms, barely registering when you stepped outside until you lifted your eyes to see the others. 

Maggie held the metal door open for you, allowing you to step out alongside Carl. Your chin quivered as you stepped towards them, the baby’s cries echoing throughout the prison. Sharp gasps were sliding past your lips as Rick took slow steps in your direction, his ax clattering to the ground.

Your breath caught in your throat as Rick began asking where Lori was, your head shaking as Maggie pulled at him in attempt to stop him from rushing inside. It wasn’t until he began to wail that you broke down, tears rolling down your cheeks as he collapsed to the ground.

You whimpered, eyes screwing shut in order to force the tears away. When you opened them again they landed on Daryl. The sob that pushed past your lips jolted him into action, his crossbow rattling on the ground as he closed the space between you. His hand gripped the back of your neck roughly as he pulled you against him, being mindful of the baby cradled in your arms. 

Another cry ripped from you as you pressed your face against his chest trying to will the sounds of Rick’s shouts away. You couldn’t be sure how long the group had stood still, sorrow filling the spaces between you. When your tears began to subside, gasps taking their place Daryl pulled back slightly. 

You heard Hershel mumble to Beth, spurring the girl forward. She gently plucked the baby from your grasp, forcing a smile as she turned back to her father. 

As if she had taken your last bit of strength as well your legs buckled beneath you. Daryl cursed under his breath as he caught your weight. With a grunt he pulled you up, cradling you in his arms. He was silent as he carried you back inside the prison, breathing heavily as he slowly took the stairs and placed you down on your bottom bunk. 

His arm rested against the mattress while he sunk down to the cool cement floor and you reached out to grasp his hand with your bloodied one. He allowed you to lace your fingers with his, squeezing slightly as you lost yourself in another fit of sobs. 

Sometime later you had fallen into a fitful sleep, body shaking as gruesome memories flooded your thoughts. Dripping echoed within your ears, a whimper sliding past your lips as you jolted awake. 

Daryl glanced up from the bucket below him, meeting your gaze for a brief moment before softly taking your wrist. You said nothing as he began rubbing a wet cloth against your skin, wiping the blood from you as gently as he could manage. After he had finished he dipped the cloth back into the bucket, wringing it out and then taking your other arm. 

Once he had finished he pulled you upright, glancing at you from beneath his lashed before running the material along your neck, then your cheeks. Your eyes fluttered closed as he placed his free hand on your waist to keep you steady, only pulling back once he had cleaned the blood from you completely. 

“Come on, Beth got food ready.” He grumbled, stepping back in order to give you room to rise. 

You followed him out of the cell and down to the bottom level. The others had done their best to smile at you in reassurance, though Maggie was the only expression full of understanding. You took your place next to Hershel, who slid a bowl towards you. It wasn’t until you glanced down at the baby in Beth’s arms that a smile pulled at your lips. The group ate in silence and you only glanced up when Rick’s voice echoed from behind you.

“Everybody okay?” He asked, sliding into the cell block.

“Yeah, we are.” Maggie replied as she shifted back in her seat. 

Hershel was next to speak. “What about you?”

“I cleared out the boiler block.”He sighed when Daryl asked how many there were. “I don’t know. a dozen, two dozen. I have to get back, I just wanted to check on Carl.”

Glenn pushed to his feet, “Rick we can handle taking out the bodies, you don’t have to.”

“No, I do.” His boots echoed off the concrete as he made his way to Daryl. “Everyone have a gun and a knife?”

“Yeah. We’re runnin’ low on ammo, though.”

“Maggie and me were planning on making a run this afternoon.” Glenn added. “Found a phone book with some places we can hit, look for bullets and formula.”

“We cleared out the generator room. Axel’s there tryin’ to fix it in case of emergency. We’re gonna sweep the lower levels as well.” 

Rick nodded at Daryl, “good. Good.”

Hershel called out for him as he rushed out of the room, though he ignored him as he shut the door behind him and disappeared back into the prison. 

You let out a soft sigh, rising to your feet before turning to Beth. “Can I see her?”

“Oh, of course.” She smiled, shifting in her seat in order to allow you to take the baby from her arms. 

A wide smile graced your lips as you stared down at the baby, hips rocking ever so slightly. “Hello, beautiful.” You cooed, taking her smaller hand in your own. A laugh slid past your lips when she grasped one of your fingers. When you glanced up you noticed Daryl, had dropped his spoon into his bowl and shifted forward on the step, gaze locked onto you with an unreadable expression. 

“You did good, Y/N.” Hershel spoke up, pulling your attention towards him. “I’m very proud of you.”

Heat pooled in your cheeks as you rolled your eyes, shifting them back to the infant in your arms. “I’m just glad she made it.

The following events rushed by far too quickly. Glenn and Maggie had left for a run, Rick had found a woman outside the gate carrying a basket full of formula, and Carol had been returned to you all by Daryl. 

Once Rick had explained to you the situation involving a man who went by the Governor, you set to action, helping them load up their weaponry as they prepared to get your best friend back. You had begged to go with them, but Rick had denied you almost instantly. He explained how you were needed within the prison, how you were one of the only able bodied members left and he needed you to protect the others. You reluctantly agreed. 

The group began loading up supplies, Daryl muttering to both Carl and Oscar before glancing back to where you. The bag your were carrying were heavy, though you said nothing as you walked past. 

“I got it.” Daryl muttered as he jogged over to you. 

You allowed him to pluck the bags from you, dusting your hands off on your pants. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

He glanced at you for a moment, study your face before giving a single nod. You lead him away from the others, kicking at one of the rocks beneath you before sighing. “Thank you.” You whispered, glancing up at him from beneath your lashes. “I didn’t handle.. everything very well and I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“You’d been fine. Ain’t nothing to thank me for.” He grumbled. 

A soft laugh pushed past your lips as you reached out to grab his hand. “Just be careful, okay? Come back in one piece.” 

He scoffed in response, though he made no move to pull away from you, not until Rick slammed the trunk of the car shut. 

“Stay safe.” Daryl ordered, his head dipping slightly as he met your gaze. 

You didn’t sleep well that night; the majority of it being spent tossing and turning before you eventually gave up and slipped downstairs. Beth had been awake as well, taking care of the baby and you were quick to take over for her, urging her to get some rest. 

The sun was up by the time voices flooded the cell block and you vaguely heard Carol speak from where you were sat on the stairs. 

“I’ll talk to Y/N.” She mumbled, causing your brow to furrow as you made your way into the opposite room.

“Talk to me about what?” You asked, glancing at the other. Your heart dropped when you realized one was missing. “Where’s Daryl?”

“He’s fine.” Carol said softly, motioning for Beth to take the baby before walking you back into the cell block. “He found his brother and Rick couldn’t bring him back so they left.”

“What do you mean they left?” You asked, mouth bobbing as you awaited her response.

She reached out to wrap an arm around your shoulders. “He wanted to be with family, Y/N.”

A scoff slid past your lips, eyes dropping to stare at your hands as you mumbled. “I thought we were his family.”


End file.
